


test work part 2

by Aromantic_Royalty



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aromantic_Royalty/pseuds/Aromantic_Royalty





	1. Chapter 1

Gaang  
  
Katara  
Why is Zuko always on our tail?  
I have absolutely no idea  
Sokka  
Maybe he has a thing for someone? I don't know  
Katara  
Did you really have to say that Sokka? Really? Do you have no sense of tact  



	2. Chapter 2

Can you please read this so I can at least know that Zuko didn't kill you in your sleep  
  
**Read** 2:00 AM


End file.
